REAL FUTURE HUSBAND
by Byun Min Hwa
Summary: Kesalahpahaman yang dibiarkan terus berlarut-larut. Kesalahpahaman yang seolah diabadikan tanpa ada niat untuk diluruskan. Namun, pada akhirnya, kesalahpahaman itulah yang mengantarkanku pada malaikat penolongku - Baekhyun


**REAL FUTURE HUSBAND**

 **by: Byun Min Hwa**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan (Kris) EXO**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek slight! KrisBaek**

 **Genre : Hurt;Comfort, Drama, Romance maybe (?)**

 **Warning : BoysLove! (BL), Typo everywhere**

 **Rated : T (amannn kok :D)**

 **Lenght : ONESHOOT**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

Kamar perawatan ini terasa hening, persendiannya melemas, sekujur tubuhnya terasa mati. Suara berisik dari mesin sialan yang bernama elektrokardiograf itupun sama sekali tidak berhasil memecahkan lamunan Baekhyun. Masih terngiang di telinganya suara terakhir kekasih hatinya, Kris. Kata-kata terakhirnya mengusik kalbu, bisakah Baekhyun menepatinya? Bisakah ia mencintai lelaki lain selain Kris?

"Aku mohon padamu Baek, jadilah kekasih Chanyeol dan menikahlah dengannya, izinkan aku pergi dengan tenang..." suaranya sukses membuyarkan apa yang sedang Baekhyun renungkan. Di detik yang mungkin akan menjadi saat terakhirnya, Kris masih sempat memikirkan Baekhyun.

Tidak pernah terbesit dipikiran Baekhyun dia akan berada di situasi sesulit ini, membayangkannya pun tidak berani. Mungkin ini terdengar seperti drama picisan yang setiap hari ditayangkan di layar televisinya setiap malam. Tapi, tidak. Ini nyata, dan ia mengalaminya detik ini juga. Sungguh hati Baekhyun menjerit keras bahwa dia ingin menolak permintaan kekasihnya itu. Namun jika ia mengatakannya secara langsung, Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang yang paling egois sedunia, bahkan untuk kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa Kris.." Kata Baekhyun sembari memeluk tubuh lemah yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Baekhyun tidak berani untuk terlalu mengeratkan pelukan ditubuh Kris. Karena demi Tuhan! Tubuhnya yang biasa terlihat tegap dan gagah, berubah menjadi begitu rapuh dan seolah akan hancur jika ada yang menyentuhnya sedikit saja.

"Kau sayang padaku? Jika kau sayang padaku, kabulkanlah permintaanku, izinkan aku menyelesaikan tugas terakhirku ini… izinkan aku pergi dengan tenang kasihku..."

Mendengar ucapannya, tangis Baekhyun semakin pecah. Dia belum sanggup melepasnya, apa lagi bersama lelaki lain, walau lelaki lain itu adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri. Secara visual mereka memang terlihat sama dikarenakan factor kembar identik. Tapi hati nurani Baekhyun serasa sedikit berat untuk menuruti permintaanya. Baekhyun mencintai Kris, dia yang telah menemani hari-harinya selama ini. Bukan Chanyeol.

"Hentikan Kris... kau akan sembuh!" Bentak Chanyeol pada saudara satu-satunya ini.

Baekhyun tau apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat ini. Karena dia juga merasakannya. Melihat salah satu orang yang paling berharga dihidupmu sedang berbaring lemah dengan segala peralatan medis yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Terlebih setelah apa yang diucapkannya baru saja dihadapan mereka berdua, seolah dia sudah mengetahui jika kehidupannya akan berakhir sekarang.

Dibalik bentakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tau kalau dia sangat sedih. Buliran air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, tak bisa menutupi rasa sedihnya. Itulah sebabnya, dia rela untuk terbang jauh-jauh dari New York menuju ke Seoul, dari pendidikan tinggi yang sedang ditempuhnya.

"Aku bahagia karena mendapatkan saudara dan kekasih yang begitu sayang padaku, tapi aku juga sedih jika kalian tak mengabulkan permintaanku." Ucap Kris dengan suara yang semakin terasa sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Tangan dinginnya mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun, tangan itu pula yang mengangkat wajah Baekhyun menoleh kearah wajahnya yang semakin pucat dan tak bercahaya lagi "Aku mohon.."

Kata-kata nya itu memberi lubang dihati Baekhyun, lubang yang selama ini tak ingin ia rasakan. Tangan itu kini mengenggam tangan Baekhyun, diarahkannya tangan Baekhyun kearah tangan Chanyeol. Kini tangan mereka berdua seperti dipersatukan oleh takdir, dengan senyum manis dan nafas tersendat, Kris kembali berucap.

"Aku bahagia sekaligus cemburu dengan benang merah yang mengikat jodoh kalian, kini aku bisa tidur dengan tenang, aku akan selalu mendoakan kalian, dan untukmu kasihku, kau memang seharusnya mencintai Chanyeol dari pada aku..."

 **TIIIIIIITTT...**

Suara mesin elektrokardioraf menghentikan suara Baekhyun untuk membalas ucapannya. Tubuhnya terpaku melihat tubuh Kris yang mulai terbujur kaku dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di wajahnya. Oh Tuhan... Apa? Apa.. ini hari terakhir Baekhyun bersamanya?

Baekhyun mundur dari keramaian para dokter dan suster yang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Kris, dirinya tersandar lemah didinding kamar rumah sakit, sementara tangan Chanyeol masih erat mengenggam tangan Baekhyun. Saat para dokter menyatakan kepergiannya, Baekhyun semakin terpukul. Tubuhnya semakin kaku, lubang di hati Baekhyun semakin besar, ditambah sekarang tangan Chanyeol lepas dari genggamannya. Entah hati Baekhyun yang melayang jauh, atau tubuhnya yang tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit dihati, hingga…

 **BRUKK**

Baekhyun ambruk bersama perginya sang kekasih hati. Saat mata Baekhyun terpejam, dia bisa merasakan suara hangat Chanyeol, dan hawa panas tubuhnya yang mengendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Entah dibawa kemana oleh Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi untuk berbuat apa-apa. _Tuhan.. kenapa ini terjadi padaku, sebentar lagi kami akan menikah, kenapa kau renggut dia dari pelukanku_ jerit pilu Baekhyun dalam hati meratapi nasibnya.

Kepergiaan Kris membawa duka mendalam dikeluarga Park dan juga keluarga Baekhyun, acara yang telah mereka persiapkan untuk sebulan lagi, lenyap bersama duka yang begitu memberi lubang yang menganga dihati. Meski begitu, mereka tetap harus mengikhlaskan kepergiannya.

 _Aku hanya bisa mengatakan ini kasihku, selamat jalan, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, izinkan aku menjalankan amanah terakhirmu, meski itu berat aku akan bersama Chanyeol untuk dirimu. Satukan kami dalam doamu kasihku, jika memang benar benang merah telah mengikat kami berdua, kami akan bersama seperti kata terakhirmu, aku menyayangimu Kris._

1 bulan telah berlalu, kehidupan normal telah terwujud di kediaman keluarga Park. Kini mereka telah mulai menata kembali kehidupan baru dikeluarga kecil mereka. Kepulangan Chanyeol memberikan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan di keluarga tersebut, meski hati mereka masih terbesit rindu pada anak sulung mereka.

Baekhyun pun juga kembali aktif ke kehidupannya seperti biasa, kini ia telah resmi menjadi tunangan dengan Chanyeol, seperti yang diamanahkan Kris, walau cincin yang mengikat jari manisnya ini terasa beda, tapi Baekhyun coba untuk bahagia disela kerinduannya pada Kris.

Pagi yang cerah mengawali langkah Baekhyun ke rumah Chanyeol, tetangga sekaligus tunangan barunya.

"Pagi eomma" Sapa Baekhyun pada calon mertuanya. Ya, semenjak saat Baekhyun menjadi tunangan Chanyeol, orangtua dari tunangannya itu menyuruh Baekhyun agar ia memanggil mereka dengan sebutan eomma dan appa selayaknya anak kandung mereka sendiri.

"Pagi sayang" Balas Nyonya Park sembari mengecup kening Baekhyun "Kau pasti mau mengantar Chanyeol untuk mengurus kepindahannya, benar?"

"Ne eomma, dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal Chanyeol saja, nak" Katanya sembari mengerlingkan mata.

Tentu Baekhyun tau apa maksudnya, Chanyeol pasti masih tidur. Dia memang beda dengan Kris, meski wajah mereka sama, tapi sikap dan perilaku mereka sungguh berbeda. Kris adalah lelaki yang lembut, penurut dan sangat mengerti keadaan orang disekitarnya. Sementara Chanyeol, adik kembarnya ini sangat angkuh, egois, mulutnya terkadang sangat kasar, meski begitu dia bukanlah orang yang jahat, selain kepintarannya, dia sangat sayang pada saudaranya.

Sejak Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Kris, Chanyeol melanjutkan pendidikannya keluar Negeri, tepatnya di New York. Berkat kepintarannya, dia mampu loncat kelas, dan sekarang dia duduk di bangku perguruan tinggi semester akhir, sementara Kris dan Baekhyun masih berada di beberapa semester dibawah Chanyeol.

Dengan langkah malas, Baekhyun pun berjalan menapaki anak tangga yang melingkar dirumah besar ini. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Maklum, aku mengenal keluarga ini sejak kepindahanku di usia 9 tahun. Hal pertama yang menarik hatinya, adalah anak kembar keluarga Park ini sendiri.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Terlihat sesosok namja dengan tubuh tegap tengah menikmati tidurnya. Saat mata Baekhyun berkeliling menelusuri ruangan, lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas panjang. "Kotor.." Sela Baekhyun berbarengan dengan hembusan nafas panjang. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ke pembaringan sang tunangan, saat sampai didekatnya. Baekhyun cukup terpana dengan pemandangan pagi ini, ternyata Chanyeol tumbuh begitu cepat, tubuhnya berisi dan dadanya bidang. Wajahnya pun juga lebih putih sekarang, saudara kembar ini memang sangat tampan, mungkin itulah salah satu kenapa Baekhyun tertarik dengan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol terbangun dengan mata terbelalak menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Lancang!" Bentaknya pada Baekhyun

"Ma-maaf Yeol... aku tidak bermaksud begitu…" Kata Baekhyun gugup, segera digerakkankan kaki keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, tapi tiba-tiba -

 **BRUK**

Belum sempat Baekhyun untuk memulai langkah pertamanya, pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sudah dicekal terlebih dahulu oleh Chanyeol dengan keras hingga Baekhyun berakhir menindih tubuh Chanyeol yang masih bergelung di kasur.

"Sebegitu senangnya kau masuk kamarku? Sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi _istri_ ku ya?" Kata Chanyeol sembari membalikkan posisi, dan sekarang Baekhyun berada di bawah kurungan kedua tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu ?!" Teriak Baekhyun jengkel "Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu, kau lupa hari ini kita harus mengurus kepindahanmu Yeol" jawab Baekhyun dengan mata yang bergerak gelisah ke arah manapun asal bukan pada kedua mata bulat milik Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau gugup begitu?" sahut Chanyeol dengan senyum yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"A-Ak-Aku.. Aku tidak gugup. Lepaskan aku, ini panas kau tau!" Sangkal Baekhyun

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, setelah aku mendapatkan jatahku pagi ini." Suara husky Chanyeol yang dilancarkan tepat ditelinganya sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah hingga menyerupai tomat busuk sekarang.

"A-Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung

 **CHU~**

Kedip. . .

Kedip. . .

Kedip. . .

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengedipkan mata ketika bibir Chanyeol telah menempel di bibir ranumnya. Otaknya sulit untuk memproses kejadian yang menimpanya hingga membuat Baekhyun hanya terdiam seperti orang dungu. Ada sensasi aneh yang mencubit hatinya yang ia sendiri tak bisa untuk menjelaskan. Kedua bibir itu hanya menempel, tanpa ada gerakan tambahan hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan tautan kedua belah bibir tersebut.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun menjadi sangat kesal dengan perlakuan Chanyeol padanya, ia ingin dia pandang sebagai tunangannya, bukan sebagai suatu kewajiban dalam menjalankan amanah kakaknya, dia fikir Baekhyun sanggup begini, tentu saja tidak. Melihat wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun teringat pada Kris, sama saja kembali membuka luka di hatinya yang belum sepenuhnya kering.

Semenjak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di kediaman Park itu Baekhyun menjadi sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol. Tak ada yang berani untuk memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu ketika keduanya berpapasan. Hal yang paling jauh dilakukan hanyalah saling melempar senyum canggung atau sapaan biasa yang keluar dari mulut. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit gelisah karena hari ini Tuan dan Nyonya Park berpesan padanya untuk menemani Chanyeol di rumah selagi kedua orang tua dari tunangannya itu berkunjung ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis. Mana mungkin Baekhyun menolak?

Saat Baekhyun telah menapakkan kaki di ruang tamu rumah Chanyeol, dia sedikit terkejut karena disana telah ramai oleh beberapa teman Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa bersama sang tuan rumah tentunya. Setau Baekhyun, saat ia melewati halaman rumah hanya ada mobil Audi hitam milik Chanyeol yang terparkir disana, tanpa kendaraan yang lain.

"Wah, kau imut sekali. Dia siapa Yeol?" Tanya salah seorang teman kuliah Chanyeol, yang sekarang berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun

"Jangan ganggu, dia anak tetangga sebelah. " Jawab Chanyeol dengan ketus.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak pernah bilang punya tetangga seimut ini? Hay.. Aku Jongin,kau?"

"Aku Baekhyun." Jawab Baekhyun sembari mengambil tangan yang diulurkan oleh Jongin

"Sudah punya pacar?" Kata Jongin sambil menatap genit pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil dibuatnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu dia kkamjong!" Kata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjinjing Jongin, seakan Jongin adalah seekor kucing.

"Ya! Kau ini apa-apaan. Lepaskan aku!" Gerutu Jongin.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Jongin, nampaknya Jongin beserta teman Chanyeol yang lain adalah orang yang baik. Begitu pikirnya.

"Kau!" Bentak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun "Kenapa masih disini, mau tebar pesona? Cepat masuk ke kamar, kau disuruh eomma dan appa untuk menjaga ku kan? Berlakulah seperti penjaga, sudah sana!" Teriaknya menulikan telinga Baekhyun

"Ck. Arraseo arraseo" Jawab Baekhyun kesal, tanpa disuruhpun dia akan segera pergi. Seperti pembantu saja aku diusirnya, gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga rumah tersebut untuk menuju ke sebuah kamar yang memang biasa ia gunakan jika menginap disini. Setelah berada di depan pintu, tanpa ragu Baekhyun meraih knopnya dan membuka pintu secara lebar kemudian ditutupnya. Tujuan utama Baekhyun saat ini hanyalah kasur. Iaingin sedikit beristirahat dan menenangkan pikiran untuk sementara waktu. Selang beberapa menit setelah Baekhyun berbaring, matanya mulai memberat hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil terlelap.

Baekhyun tidak tau berada dimana dia sekarang. Tempat ini begitu asing dan semua yang terlihat hanyalah putih tanpa ujung. Hingga mata Baekhyun menangkap sesosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat mengetahui siapa sosok yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya. Baekhyun berusaha untuk mendekat, namun tiba-tiba sosok itu sudah mencegah Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Tetap disana!"

"T-Ta-Tapi kenapa Kris…" Ya, Kris. Sosok yang kini selalu Baekhyun rindukan di hari-harinya.

"Kita berbeda Baek. Tak seharusnya kau mendekat padaku." Suara Kris terdengar lirih namun masih dapat ditangkap jelas oleh telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu Kris, sungguh. Tak bisakah kau kembali padaku?"

"Tidak bisa Baek. Ini adalah takdir yang telah dipilih oleh Tuhan untuk kita. Aku tak punya kuasa apapun untuk mencegahnya."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap sendu kepada orang yang ia cintai. Tak tau harus memberi respon seperti apa karena yang Kris katakan benar sepenuhnya.

"Datanglah pada Chanyeol, Baek. Karena sebenarnya, dialah orang yang sudah kau cintai sejak awal." Perkataan Kris semakin membuat Baekhyun menjadi bingung.

"Aku tak mengerti. Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Percayalah padaku, Baek. Kalian akan saling membahagiakan ketika telah bersama. Ingat kata-kataku. Dan tolong jaga dia untukku Baekhyun, karena kalian berdua adalah orang yang sangat aku sayangi."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menanyakan lebih lanjut apa maksud dari perkataanya, tiba-tiba Kris telah lenyap dari hadapannya. Baekhyun gelisah bukan kepalang. Dia melirik kesana-kemari, namun tak ditemukannya lagi sosok Kris yang telah hilang bagai terbang bersama angin. Sampai Baekhyun merasakan guncangan di sekitarnya dan akhirnya -

"…hyun! Baekhyun, hey bangunlah!"

"KRIS!" Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan nafas yang terengah. Keringat dingin telah mengucur dari dahinya secara deras.

Yang didapatinya pertama kali adalah Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya yang memasang raut wajah panik. Mimpi. Ya, Baekhyun baru saja mengalami mimpi bertemu dengan Kris. Walaupun samar, Baekhyun mencoba mengingat apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Kris di mimpinya. Kris berkata bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeollah orang yang Baekhyun cintai sejak awal. Baekhyun tak mengerti dan tak bisa untuk menebak apa maksud dari pernyataan Kris.

"Hey Bekhyun, kau tak apa-apa?" suara Chanyeol berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Diletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Baekhyun

"…"

"Kau bermimpi tentang Kris hyung, ya?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali karena Baekhyun tak merespon pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun dengan menepis tangan Chanyeol yang masih menempel di bahunya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sendu. Jelas Baekhyun sedang berbohong kepadanya. Dan Chanyeol juga mendengar Baekhyun meneriakkan nama Kris berbarengan dengan Baekhyun yang membuka matanya. Entah kenapa hati Chanyeol berdenyut sakit saat mengetahui hal itu. Baekhyun masih mencintai Kris, begitu yang ada di pikirannya. Sehebat itukah Kris hingga membuat Baekhyun tak mudah berpaling dan masih memimpikannya? Tak adakah celah untuk Chanyeol walau hanya setitik? Bahkan Chanyeol telah rela untuk menjadi pengganti Kris seperti yang sudah dipesankan oleh saudara kembarnya itu.

"Minumlah agar kau tenang sedikit." Sela Chanyeol dengan menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dan menghabiskan setengah isi dari gelas tersebut kemudian menaruhnya kembali di atas nakas.

"Untuk apa kau disini? Bukankah kau sedang bersenang-senang bersama temanmu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tak suka kepada Chanyeol.

"Hhh.. mereka sudah pulang dari tadi Baek. Kau bahkan tertidur cukup lama. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan nada cemas dari mulutnya.

"Apa pedulimu? Bukankah kau bilang aku ini hanya penjaga? Aku tak butuh belas kasihmu! Cih, pergi saja sana." Respon Baekhyun membuat suasana menjadi tegang.

"T-Ta-Tapi Baek.."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri Chanyeol! Aku muak melihat wajahmu dihadapanku! Aku benci padamu!"

 _Nyut_. Perkataan Baekhyun bagaikan tamparan telak untuk Chanyeol. Memang salahnya karena tadi dia sendiri yang dengan teganya membentak Baekhyun dan mengatakan Baekhyun hanyalah seorang penjaga. Chanyeol hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya karena telah menyakiti Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun benci padanya. Ia tak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan semurka ini. Dan Chanyeol merasa tidak pantas jika terus berada di dekat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar itu tanpa sepatah kata pun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, bulir-bulir kristal bening telah menganak sungai di kedua belah pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Apa yang telah diucapkan Baekhyun sebenarnya bukanlah isi hatinya sebenarnya. Dia tidak membenci Chanyeol, sama sekali tidak. Apa yang dikatakannya hanyalah luapan emosi atas perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya, belum lagi mimpinya tentang Kris yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Dalam hati dia meminta maaf pada Chanyeol. Entah bodoh atau apa, yang jelas Baekhyun seperti bisa ikut merasakan kesedihan Chanyeol dari tatapan sendunya yang juga membuat hati Baekhyun menjadi sakit.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tapi Chanyeol belum juga Nampak dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Baekhyun yang menunggu di ruang tamu diliputi rasa cemas dan bersalah. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tak pulang? Berbagai prasangka negative telah memenuhi kepala Baekhyun saat ini. Jika saja ia bisa mengontrol emosinya dan tidak mengatakan bahwa dia membencinya, pasti Chanyeol masih berada disini sekarang bersamanya. Nasi telah menjadi bubur Baekhyun, sudah terlambat jika kau menyesalinya sekarang.

Suara deru mobil terdengar dari pelataran kediaman keluarga Park. Baekhyun mendesah lega. Dia tau betul kalau itu adalah Chanyeol karena tak mungkin jika itu adalah kedua orang tua Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Jadwal kepulangan mereka masih satu minggu ke depan. Baekhyun dengan tergesa melangkah menuju pintu dan dibukakannya pintu itu secara lebar. Pemandangan yang ditangkap matanya membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Chanyeol berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke arahnya, dengan kemeja yang terlihat berantakan. Saat tepat berada di depan wajahnya, Baekhyun mencium aroma alcohol yang menyengat. Chanyeol mabuk. Astaga, apakah Chanyeol merasa sefrustasi itu?

Baekhyun segera membopong tubuh Chanyeol dengan mengalungkan salah satu tangan Chanyeol di lehernya dan melingkarkan tangan kanannya sendiri di pinggang Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan saat berjalan melewati tangga mengingat perbedaan postur tubuh mereka yang cukup kentara. Chanyeol dengan tubuh jangkungnya, Baekhyun dengan tubuh mungilnya. Tak dihiraukannya ocehan-ocehan tak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak peduli, toh Chanyeol sedang hungover, tentu saja apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol adalah diluar kendalinya.

Setelah berhasil membaringkan tubuh Chanyeol diatas kasur, Baekhyun melepas sepatu yang melekat di kedua kaki Chanyeol. Dibenarkannya posisi tidur Chanyeol agar Chanyeol merasa nyaman dan tidak akan pegal jika sudah bangun. Baekhyun menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol hingga sebatas dada. Baekhyun tak akan bertindak apa-apa untuk saat ini dan membiarkan Chanyeol istirahat dengan tenang.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol terbangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut nyeri bak dihantam godam. Refleks ia memegang kepalanya dan meringis menahan rasa sakit yang muncul dari kepalanya. Dia tak tau kenapa ia bisa di kamarnya sekarang. Seingatnya ia kemarin masih berada di bar dan menikmati berbotol-botol bir untuk menghilangkan beban pikirannya.

 **CKLEK**

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Syukurlah." Muncullah sesosok Baekhyun dari pintu dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau?" Chanyeol memandang bingung ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau mabuk semalam, dan aku yang membawamu kemari." Sahut Baekhyun seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan Chanyeol yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Ini, makanlah. Aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu. Setidaknya kau harus mengisi perut sebelum minum obat. Kepalamu masih sakit kan?" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan menyodorkan semangkuk bubur pada Chanyeol.

Bagai kerbau yang dicolok hidungnya, Chanyeol hanya menurut dan mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Dia memakannya dengan lahap, walaupun memang sedikit dipaksakan. Chanyeol hanya merasa terlalu senang karena ternyata Baekhyun masih mempedulikannya. Hati Chanyeol merasa hangat atas perhatian Baekhyun. Padahal pertemuan terakhir mereka kemarin bisa dibilang dalam situasi yang buruk.

Setelah menghabiskan seporsi bubur buatan Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera meminum obat yang juga telah disiapkan oleh Baekhyun untuknya. Setidaknya kepala Chanyeol sudah tidak sesakit saat ia terbangun tadi.

"Untuk yang kemarin, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya tak bisa mengontrol emosiku." Ucap Baekhyun memulai percakapan.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu." Ada jeda sejenak "Kau memang pantas membenciku. Aku sudah keterlaluan padamu." Suara Chanyeol terdengar lirih.

"Hhh… sudahlah Yeol. Anggap saja itu tak pernah terjadi, arrachi?" jawab Baekhyun dengan menampilkan senyum bulan sabitnya.

Sungguh, baru kali ini Baekhyun tersenyum begitu tulus pada Chanyeol. Dan mau tak mau Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

"Dan kau benar Yeol. Aku kemarin bermimpi tentang Kris."

"Apa yang kau mimpikan, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Kris berkata bahwa sebenarnya kaulah orang yang aku cintai sejak awal." Baekhyun memandang tepat pada dua bola mata bulat Chanyeol "…dan aku tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataanya."

"Kris hyung berkata begitu padamu?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Engg… Baekhyun… Sebenarnya saat itu -

 _Flashback_

 _Seorang anak kecil berusia 9 tahun sedang menagis dengan posisi jongkok dan menggelamkan kepala diantara dua lutunya. Dia terus menangis dan tak ada yang mencoba menghiburnya saat ini karena memang jalanan di depan rumahnya sepi dan tak ada satu orang pun yang lewat. Hingga sebuah tepukan kecil di kepalanya membuat dia mendongak ke atas dan melihat orang tersebut._

" _Hei, kenapa kau menangis disini? Ayo bangun." Ucapnya dengan mengulurkan tangan kepada anak yang masih menangis itu._

 _Si anak yang menangis tetap bergeming dan tak mau menerima uluran tangan orang asing tersebut. Merasa diabaikan, anak kecil itu menarik tangannya dan memilih untuk melihat pada sebuah sepeda yang tergeletak tepat disamping anak yang sedang menangis. Ah, dia paham sekarang. Rupanya anak itu terjatuh dari sepeda dan membuat sikunya terluka hingga berdarah._

" _Kau terjatuh dari sepeda ya? Kemarikan tanganmu biar aku obati."_

 _Si anak yang tadinya menangis hanya menurut dan membirkan orang asing itu menyembukan luka di tangannya. Orang asing itu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Dengan cekatan dia melipat sapu tangan tersebut dengan rapi. Sebelum membalut luka tersebut, dia meniup luka itu pelan-pelan agar si pemilik tangan tidak merasa sakit. Setelah darahnya sudah tidak terlihat mengalir dia segera membalutkan sapu tangan miliknya kepada anak tersebut dengan hati-hati._

" _Nah. Kalu begini darahmu tidak akan keluar lagi." Ucap anak itu sambil memasang senyum lebar khas anak kecil._

" _T-Te-Terimakasih sudah menolongku." Anak yang tadinya menangis akhirnya buka suara dan menampilkan senyum bulan sabitnya._

" _Sama-sama. Em, kau tetangga baru itu ya? Siapa namamu?"_

" _Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Jawabnya dengan mengulurkan tangan pada malaikat penolongnya tersebut._

" _Ah, nama yang cantik seperti orangnya. Namaku…"_

" _Tuan muda!" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimat untuk mengucap namanya, seorang pria paruh baya telah berteriak memanggilnya dan berjalan ke arahnya._

" _Ah, maaf. Sepertinya aku sudah harus pulang sekarang." Jawabnya masih dengan menampilkan senyum lebarnya._

" _Aku akan kemari lagi besok dan bermain bersamamu." Anak itu mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas "Sampai jumpa Baekhyun! Jangan menangis lagi ya!" ucapnya sambil berlari menjauh dari Baekhyun dan melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan bersemangat._

 _Tanpa sadar Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan mengarahkan tangannya ke puncak kepala yang tadi diusap oleh anak asing tersebut. Perasaannya menghangat. Baekhyun merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang tengah menggelitik perutnya sekarang. Dan, sejak saat itu, Baekhyun telah jatuh ke dasar yang paling dalam pada malaikat penolongnya._

 _Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan sepeda miliknya dari garasi dan mengayuhnya dengan semangat. Di tangannya telah tergenggam sebuah sapu tangan milik sang malaikat penolong yang juga telah berhasil merebut hatinya. Dia berniat untuk mengembalikan sapu tangan tersebut kepada pemiliknya. Diarahkannya sepeda miliknya ke tempat dimana mereka kemarin bertemu._

 _Bak pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, yang dicari-cari oleh Baekhyun tengah berjalan santai di area taman tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu hari lalu. Baekhyun segera mengampiri anak tersebut dan turun dari sepedanya._

" _Hey!" ucap Baekhyun berniat untuk mengagetkan si malaikat penolong dengan memasang senyum paling menawan yang ia punya._

 _Mata sipit yang indah. Senyum hangat hingga membuat matanya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit, pipi tembam dan bibir tipis berwarna merah merekah sempurna. Membuat anak asing itu terpesona dan sulit untuk mengedipkan matanya._

" _Hey, kenapa melamun? Ini ku kembalikan sapu tanganmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan menyerahkan sapu tangan itu._

" _Sapu tangan? Milikku?"_

" _Tentu saja! Kau kan malaikat penolongku!" jawab Baekhyun dengan tetap memasang senyum bulan sabitnya._

 _Alis anak asing itu berkerut menandakan ia sedang bingung. Tapi ia tak peduli dengan itu semua. Yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar bisa mengenal anak manis di hadapannya._

" _A-ah.. iya, ini milikku." Jawabnya dengan santai dan memamerkan senyumnya untuk Baekhyun._

" _Em! Oh, iya siapa namamu? Kau belum sempat mengucapkannya kemarin." Tanya Baekhyun._

" _Namaku Kris, emm…."_

" _Baekhyun. Namaku Baekhyun. Astaga, kau jahat ya bisa lupa dengan namaku. Padahal baru kemarin kita berkenalan." Sungut Baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu._

" _Ah..iya Baekhyun. Maaf, aku sedikit lupa, hehe." Jawab Kris_

" _Baiklah tak masalah. Kau ku maafkan Karena kau adalah malaikat penolongku. Lihat, tanganku sudah sembuh sekarang." Sahut Baekhyun dengan mempertontonkan sikunya yang kemarin terluka ke arah Kris. Kris hanya menanggapi Baekhyun dengan senyuman kecil._

 _Sepertinya Kris bisa menyimpulkan sekarang. Anak yang kemarin bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan dianggap sebagai malaikat penolongnya itu adalah Chanyeol, saudara kembar identiknya. Mungkin Baekhyun mengira Kris adalah Chanyeol, karena memang sulit menemukan perbedaan antara mereka berdua saking miripnya. Dan Kris tak mau mempermasalahkan hal itu lebih lanjut. Karena dia tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun, cinta pertamanya. Tentang Chanyeol, dia tak mau ambil pusing. Pasti saudaranya itu akan mengerti saat ia akan menjelaskan nanti._

 ** _Flashback off_**

"A-Ap-Apa kau bilang ?! Jadi… yang menolongku saat itu adalah kau? Bukan Kris?" Baekhyun masih tak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Benar, Baek. Setelah bertemu denganmu hari itu, Kris hyung menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang "Dia memohon padaku agar aku tetap diam dan membiarkanmu mengira bahwa dia adalah malaikat penolongmu."

"…"

"Aku tak mungkin menolak permintaannya. Kau tau sendiri bukan bahwa Kris hyung mengidap hemophilia? Aku sangat menyayanginya Baek. Aku ingin Kris hyung merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya, dengan merelakanmu jatuh ke tangan Kris hyung. Maafkan aku Baek." Tanpa sadar Chanyeol telah menangis tersedu di hadapan Baekhyun.

Ya, memang semenjak Kris menjelaskan semuanya kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengalah demi kebahagiaan Kris. Walaupun dia harus kehilangan seseorang yang juga amat dicintainya saat itu. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun dan Kris menjadi sepasang kekasih di usianya yang belia. Chanyeol sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya. Dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke New York dan mengikuti paman serta bibinya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan disana. Baekhyun memang tahu jika Kris mempunyai kembaran saat ia sudah jadi kekasihnya. Namun saat itu Baekhyun sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol secara langsung _–kecuali pertemuan pertama mereka-_ hingga Baekhyun mengetahui kalau saudara kembar dari kekasihnya itu telah pindah ke New York. Keadaan Kris yang telah kritis di ranjang rumah sakitlah yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dipertemukan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah. Sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku..." Baekhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Situasi yang terlalu rumit membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berpikir secara jernih.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku tau sebenarnya kau juga mencintaiku bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Baekhyun langsung menerjang Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang tidak siap sedikit terhuyung ke belakang atas aksi Baekhyun. Namun ia segera menegakkan tubuhnnya kembali dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun menangis dibahunya, menumpahkan segala perasaan yang tak bisa Baekhyun jabarkan. Sampai akhirnya tangis Baekhyun sedikit mereda, dan Chanyeol kembali menatap wajah sendu Baekhyun yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Katakanlah yang ingin kau katakan Baek."

"Aku… tidak mengerti, Yeol. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukku. Tapi.." Baekhyun mencoba mengambil nafas "Jujur, saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu di rumah sakit saat itu, aku merasa dekat denganmu. Dan aku merasakan kenyamanan yang terasa sudah lama menghilang." Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya "Dan... ternyata aku tak salah. Kau adalah malaikatku. Malaikat penolongku." Ucap Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku memang malaikatmu Baek." Sahut Chanyeol dengan sedikit terkekeh karna melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan.

"Jangan menertawaiku! Aku sedang serius sekarang." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oke-oke maaf Baek." Sahut Chanyeol kalem.

"Kau ingin tahu jawabanku? Aku…aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol. Sangat mencintaimu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol karena merasa malu.

"Ehem." Chanyeol sedikit berdehem "Jadi… Byun Baekhyun, would you marry me?" diangkatnya dagu Baekhyun agar ia bisa melihat tepat kedua manic bulan sabit milik Baekhyun. Tak ada keraguan dari setiap kata yang jeluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan tak kalah tegas.

"Yes, I would Park Chanyeol. Bring me into your arms. Let be my guardian angel for the rest of my life."

Tak lama setelahnya kedua belah bibir itu telah menyatu dengan sempurna. Seakan tak bisa menemui lagi hari esok, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak rela untuk melepas tautan bibir mereka barang sedetik pun, meresapi kebahagiaan yang selama ini telah mereka tunggu. Mata terpejam dengan khidmat, dan pagi itu akan menjadi salah satu pagi yang sempurna bagi kedua sejoli yang telah berhasil menemukan belahan jiwanya.

 _Untuk Kris. Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku selama ini. Aku juga menyayangimu, tapi sekarang aku sadar. Aku lebih mencintai saudara kembarmu yang juga sangat menyayangimu. Seperti yang telah kau katakan, mungkin ini memang jalan takdir yang telah digariskan oleh Tuhan untuk kita. Tuhan mempertemukan kembali aku dengan malaikat penolongku lewat perantaramu. Aku tau, akan segera ada pelangi setelah badai yang hebat. Yang datang akan pergi, yang pergi akan berganti. Restuilah kami, Kris. Sekali lagi, kami sangat menyayangimu_ – **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Authors note:**

 **Huaaahhhhhhh *teriak pake toa***

 **Ini apa? Apa ini? Pasaran ya? Bikin muntah? Wkk iya tau kok. Silahkan cari kantong kresek terdekat :"**

 **Ini FF pertamaku jadi yaa engg gitu deh. Belom bisa ngangkat tema yang berat2 *barbel kali ah -_-***

 **Ngomong2 ini critanya malah kaya jadi jodoh yg tertukar gtu ya? :3 , haha bodo amat dah. Otakku udah mentok sampe situ doang.**

 **Maapin hayati kalo banyak typo & tidak sesuai dengan EYD, hiks :"**

 **Karena kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Allah, ketidaksempurnaan milik bunda dorce *eh**

 **Soal si Kris sama Chanyeol yg kembar, yaaa anggep aja mukanya mirip getoh *maksa*, tapi boleh kok kalo kalian nganggepnya disini Cuma ada satu muka pake mukanya Chanyeol wahaha *mian Yifan-ge**

 **Aku nggak ngarep apa2, Cuma pingin kalian ngasih kritikk dan saran buat tulisan abal-abalku ini. Tolong coret2 di kotak ripiuwnya readers-nim ^^ *bow***

 **InsyaAllah kalo responnya positip aku bakal bikin sequel. Tp nggk janji ya *wink***

 **Oke nggak banyak bacot lagi. Aku juga udah pegel curhatnya wahaha *ketawa nista***

 **CHANBAEK IS REAL! I'M CHANBAEK HARDCORE SHIPPER! KIBARKAN BENDERA CHANBAEK! MEERRDEKA! *digetok papi ceye :3**

 **Last but not least, ketjup basah buat para reader yg udah sudi buat baca my first epep yeay (^.^)/**

 **RnR Juyesoo *bow 360° wakakak :v***

 **-Byun Min Hwa**


End file.
